Una Pizquita de Sal
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: A veces, hace falta tener un poquito de mala suerte para que la vida tenga sabor. KataLux AU.


— **.—.—.—.—**

Katarina regresaba a casa arrastrando los pies, su mochila llena de papeles colgada sobre su hombro derecho y los restos de un cono en su mano derecha. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de apartamento y buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de traseros de su pantalón, no las sintió y llevó su mano a la chaqueta, tampoco estaban allí. Bufó exasperada y descolgó el maletín haciendo malabares para no tirar su comida, abrió el cierre pequeño y buscó a tientas entre los lapiceros, clips y papelitos que atascaba allí, hasta que finalmente sintió el metal y sacó sus llaves con una sonrisa de victoria.

Mientras introducía el trozo de metal y lo giraba Katarina se preguntó, como cada día que llegaba a casa hecha pedazos, en que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió atascar todas sus clases en las mañanas. Y bueno, había creído que sería mejor, porque así tendría las tardes libres. Pero, oh sorpresa, _tarde libre_ no era más que una mentirosa forma de decir que le quedaba algo de tiempo luego de lidiar con sus trabajos, ensayos, prepara exposiciones, estudiar por su cuenta y un largo etcétera que no quería desglosar en ese momento. Así que, con otro suspiró resignado empujó la puerta.

El apartamento no era grande, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño con ducha, un lavadero diminuto, la cocina que tenía una barra con tres bancas para que sirviera también como comedor y la sala de estar. Afortunadamente, sus padres habían podido comprarles un juego de muebles, algo viejo pero funcional y lanzo su maletín sin mirar dónde aterrizaba. Pero, como estaba algo salada ese día, Katarina lo vio aterrizar en el borde del sofá y luego rodar al suelo.

Bufó de nuevo, era la tercera vez en tres minutos, se agachó de mal humor y levantó el maletín para colocarlo en la silla. Sin embargo, allí, cuando levantó los ojos notó como alguien la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y pena en el rostro.

—Soy salada – declaró colocándose de pie.

El helado cayó al suelo y Katarina solo lo señaló para probar su más reciente declaración.

—Si hicieras las cosas con cuidado – dijo Lux mientras sonreía.

—Daría igual, soy salada.

Esta vez, Luxanna rió.

Katarina le entregó la galleta vacía y fue a la cocina por un trozo de papel para limpiar, es decir que caminó dos metros y dio vuelta agachándose para empezar a recolectar el dulce del suelo, refunfuñó, pero no hizo ningún comentario extra hasta que estuvo conforme y se levantó.

Entonces vio a Lux darle una mordida a la galleta, luego otra más pequeña y masticar. Algunas migas se pegaron a sus labios, pero ella no pareció notarlo y siguió comiendo mientras Katarina la miraba como hipnotizada. Si Lux lo notó, no dijo nada ni alteró su comportamiento.

Mientras regresaba para desechar el papel, Katarina pensó en Lux. En su cabello tan rubio y brillante, en sus bonitos y vivaces ojos azul celeste, en las decenas de pecas que se esparcían por el espacio de sus mejillas. En esa nariz respingada también llena de diminutas pintas, en esos labios sonrosados, bien marcados y de esponjosa apariencia. Y su estudio memorístico terminó recordándole la diminuta hendidura que tenía en la barbilla. El resto de Luxanna, era también armonioso, tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero no famélico y su estatura era promedio para alguien de su edad aunque quizá no estiraría mucho más. Pero ciertamente, a Katarina no le molestaba en nada la idea de tener que agacharse un poquito para besarla.

No, de hecho, le encantaban las posibilidades de algo tan superfluo como unos centímetros de diferencia en sus estaturas. Podía imaginar tantos escenarios, pero tantos, que en lugar de botar el papel y buscar algo que comer, Katarina se quedó de pie frente al contenedor de basura soñando despierta.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se deshizo de la basura y giró para ver de nuevo a la dueña de sus suspiros, Katarina recordó que la jovencita no estaba allí por ella.

Porque Luxanna Crownward, seguro esperaba allí que el atontado de su hermano menor terminara de cambiarse el uniforme para salir. Porque Talón y ella estaban saliendo. Porque era salada y la vida puso a su hermano en su camino en lugar de a ella.

Katarina rió, con amargura y luego con resignación. Lux la escuchó, dejo de comer y le miró con el rostro levemente inclinado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada — respondió Katarina —. Solo… soy salada.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, Talon apareció luchando por pasar su enorme cabeza por la abertura de un saco que ya le quedaba pequeño.

—Katarina… una manito – dijo medio ahogado.

La aludida caminó y de un tiró hizo que la tela pasara, Talon se quejó pero agradeció tener una hermana mayor alta y fuerte que pudiera salvarlo de situaciones como esa. Luego, se acercó al sofá y esperó que Luxanna se levantara, caminaron el poco más de medio metro hasta la puerta y entonces, noto que algo le faltaba, tanteo sus bolsillos y corrió de regreso a su habitación.

—Es medio imbécil – ofreció Katarina llegando al lado de Lux.

La joven la miró de lado y sonrió.

—Solo es algo…

—¿Imbécil? – insistió Katarina abriendo la puerta.

—Distraído.

—Por eso, imbécil. ¿Y qué harán?

—Vamos a ver una película.

Katarina frunció ambas cejas y miró a la joven con cierta pena. Recordaba, que su hermanito era un fan de las aburridísimas películas de robots, esas que andaban tan de moda por esos años.

—¿La de robotcitos invasores?

Lux asintió con una sonrisa, pero el gesto era superficial.

—Imbécil. Lamento que tengas que sufrir dos horas, pero ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—Mmm no, Talon tiene un partido pero…

Katarina no supo de dónde sacó el atrevimiento, pero se le ocurrió que no podía dejar que una jovencita tan linda como Lux se desperdiciara en un cinema lleno de nerds, o en una gradería llena de petardos iguales a su hermano.

—Entonces, te llevaré a ver una película de verdad.

La mirada intensa de Lux casi hizo que las rodillas se le doblaran, copo si de repente cobraba conciencia de lo que acaba de hacer y decir. Pero luego, cuando la joven sonrió y preguntó si se veían en el cinema a las cuatro, Katarina respiró aliviada.

Talon llegó corriendo con el dinero ya seguro en su bolsillo. Cerró la puerta en las narices de su hermana y le ahorro ver como tomaba a Lux de la mano para llevársela.

La universitaria regresó a la sala y se sentó allí durante unos minutos, hasta que su hermana menor salió de la habitación que compartían.

—¿Ya comiste? – preguntó Katarina levantándose para ir a la cocina.

—No, estaba esperando a ver que traías.

Katarina giró violentamente sobre sí misma, tan brusco fue su movimiento que su mano derecha se fue a estrellar contra la barra y tuvo que maldecir a la vez que se llevaba la mano herida al pecho.

—Cassiopeia, que carajo. Se supone que tenías que cocinar hoy – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—No se me dio la gana.

Katarina dio dos grandes zancadas y estuvo a punto de zangolotearla, pero su hermanita rio y señaló el microondas con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Verla rabiar era su actividad favorita y a Katarina siempre, no importa cuántas veces se jurase que lo recordaría, se le terminaba olvidando.

—Mocosa insolente, un día de estos te voy a acomodar un bofetón que ni mi mamá te dio. Y buena falta que te hizo.

—Ya, que amargada.

Como siempre, Katarina comió mientras Cassiopeia sacaba sus notas, fotocopias y libros de la maleta. Era raro, pensó, que a su hermana le gustara tanto ayudarla con sus deberes escolares.

—Oh, ensayo – dijo Cassiopeia leyendo las anotaciones de Katarina —. ¿Es de opinión? Dime que si, me encantan los de opinión.

—Es libre, hazlo como se te antoje, lo leo antes de entregar por si preguntan.

La mayor de los tres hermanos comió, lavo los platos y dejó la cocina impecable. Luego, fue a la habitación dónde Cassiopeia ya había empezado el articulo para el ensayo, esta levantó el rostro al verla entrar y le miró con esa expresión de dicha contenida.

—No.

—Pero si no dije nada.

—Yo sé que escuchaste todo, como si no te pasaras la vida pegada de las puertas. Solo… no sé, bueno. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Tuve un lapso de idiotez y no sé qué dije, pero ya.

Cassiopeia no dijo nada, continuó leyendo en silencio hasta que la mirada de Katarina fue tan intensa que le resultó imposible de ignorar.

— ¿No tienes que estudiar para ese examen?

—Si – gruñó la pelirroja —. Si solo pudieras estudiar por mí. Mi vida sería casi perfecta.

—Y mi vida no sería tan jodidamente aburrida si no hubiera llenado mal el formulario de inscripción, estaría haciendo mis propias tareas y no las tuyas.

Katarina rio. Recordaba el día en que habían salido muy felices a revisar los listados de admitidos en la universidad. Incluso su madre se les había pegado, ya hasta hablaban de los planes que colocaría en marcha para que todas sus asignaturas fueren un perfecto 5. Pero, en el momento de buscar su nombre entre los admitidos Cassiopeia no se encontró, revisó dos, tres y cinco veces, pero no estuvo. Entonces, con una mueca que variaba entre incredulidad e indignación reviso los rechazados y allí sí que se vio. Entre los últimos, con una leyenda dónde rezaba el infame "No admitido". De inmediato, se formaron las 3 durante casi dos horas para preguntar qué había ocurrido.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la ventanilla, la señora de gafas digitó la identificación de Cassiopeia y le dijo, con todo el aburrimiento del mundo, que había llenado mal los datos del formulario. Katarina se había reído tanto, pero tanto, que terminó llorando y con estómago adolorido, pero a Victoria no le hizo tanta gracia. Llevo a su hermana de la oreja de regreso a casa, luego hizo que ella misma le dijera a su padre que había ocurrido. La reacción de Marcus fue parecida a la de su primogénita, aunque Victoria no les habló ni a él ni a su hermana durante dos días enteros.

Al final, dejaron que Cassiopeia se mudara con su hermana al departamento porque ella insistía que iba a ponerse a estudiar desde antes así estaría adelantada. Y también juró por la tumba de sus abuelos que se inscribiría bien para el próximo año.

Un mes después, Talon llegó con Marcus y una maleta. La escuela le quedaba más cerca de allí que de casa y extrañaba a sus hermanas mayores. Algo que ninguna entendía, pues las dos adoraban atormentar al chiquito de la casa.

Asi fue como Katrina y Cassiopeia terminaron atascadas en una habitación, mientras el mocoso entrometido se quedaba con la otra.

—Katarina – llamó Cassiopeia luego de media hora.

—¿Humm?

—No pagué el internet.

Katarina bufó.

—Se vence hoy.

—¡Dios!. Te di el dinero hace dos semanas.

—Bueno, se me olvidó. Deja el drama, está en el primer cajón de la mesita.

Resignada e irritada Katarina se levantó y fue hasta la mesa, abrió el primer cajón y tomó el dinero con el recibo. Consultó su reloj y vio que faltaba menos de veinte minutos para que cerraran los bancos. Por suerte, había un corresponsal a solo un par de calles y salió a toda prisa jurando que mataría a Cassiopeia cuando regresara. Pero no, recapacito bajando las escaleras, la mataría después de que terminara su ensayo.

Una vez pagado el recibo, Katarina regresó a casa. Le di un largo sermón sobre responsabilidad a su hermana, mientras esta pasaba por completo de ella digitando los primeros párrafos de su tarea. Cuando por fin se aburrió, Katarina siguió estudiando, repasó cada tema del examen a conciencia y solo espabiló porque Cassiopeia encendió la luz. Entonces miró el reloj, ya eran más de las seis.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, sacó algunas cosas de la nevera y colocó el más reciente episodio de la serie que veía por esos días mientras pelaba los vegetales para preparar un estofado. Por supuesto que no avanzaba rápido, de hecho, iba tan lento que cuando la puerta se abrió para que Talon y Lux entrasen pasadas las siete. Katarina apenas había pelados dos tercios de todo lo que necesitaba.

Talon la saludó e hizo un ademán a Lux para que lo siguiera, pero la joven negó con la cabeza y se acercó para ver que hacía Katarina.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? – ofreció.

—Eh. No, no. Solo voy algo lento porque…

— ¿Eres salada? – la interrumpió Lux con una sonrisa pícara.

—Porque… – continuó Katarina – me distraigo con el episodio. Y no me quiero cortar… pero, si quieres darme una mano. ¿Puedes buscar en la nevera un poco de carne?

Lux asintió, caminó hasta el frigorífico y abrió la puerta observando con curiosidad las reservas que allí guardaban. Pero por más que miró, no pudo dar con la carne así que con pena por no encontrar algo tan sencillo regresó con Katarina. Esta ceso su actividad y fue a buscarla ella misma, pero tampoco la vio. Porque no había.

— ¡Cassiopeia!

— ¡¿Qué?! – contestó también con un grito.

— ¿Qué le paso a la carne que dejé ayer?

—Me la comí. Con Talon.

Katarina cerró los ojos y respiró contando hasta diez, el deseo de estrangular a sus hermanos omnipresente y muy fuerte.

—Talon

— ¿Si? – respondió el chico desde su lugar en el mesón.

—Ve a comprar carne, ya sabes de cual. Tengo dinero en la billetera, en el maletín.

Talon hizo tal y como su hermana mayor le dijo, miró a Lux con una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos, pero la joven sonrió y alegó estar cansada. Así que se fue solo, dejándolas solas en la cocina.

— ¿Y qué tal la pelicula? – preguntó Katarina mientras empezaba a pelar una papa.

El capítulo de la serie pausado y olvidado.

—Hum. Bien.

—Si, ya veo que fue muy emocionante – se burló.

—No soy gran fan de ese tipo de películas, pero a Talon le encantan así que… — Lux hizo un gesto vago con la mano y guardó silencio antes de retomar la palabra —. Vi un poster que me pareció interesante, aunque no sé si te interese…

Katarina levantó los hombros. Ella prefería leer o escuchar música que ir al cine, pero no era tan cerrada para negarse a ver alguna película. Y mucho menos si estaba en tan buena compañía.

—Es un romance.

Katarina sintió los músculos de su espalda tensarse, el color de sus mejillas abandonarla y su voz, de repente muy temerosa.

— ¿Ah si?

—A la gente no le gustan los romances, lo sé. Pero creo que es lindo.

—¡No!. Me encantan los romances. Soy un fan – mintió Katarina al ver como Luxanna parecía cohibida —. ¡Adoro los romances!.

— ¿De verdad?

Lux le observó con el rostro impasible, pero Katarina entró en pánico y evitó que siguiera siendo funcional y optó por mirar muy intensamente la papa que pelaba.

No tuvo el valor de decir nada más y se quedó callada casi el resto de la velada. A duras penas contestó las preguntas que consideraba necesarias y evitó, a toda costa los ojos azules de Lux. Por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido para Cassipeia, o para Lux quién se sentía incómoda creyendo que había logrado molestar a Katarina de alguna forma.

Luego de cenar, Talon se despidió de Luxanna con un castísimo beso en la mejilla y ofreció llevarla a la estación, pero no había hecho sus deberes así que Katarina lo obligó a quedarse mientras ella la llevaba.

No hablaron durante las dos primeras calles, solo caminaron en un silencio incómodo. Hasta que, llegaron a la parada de bus y Lux se decidió a hablar.

—Lo siento. Podemos ver otra cosa, no es…

—No, vamos a ver esa. Tú quieres ver esa y yo…– _solo quiero estar contigo_ , pensó Katarina, pero terminó diciendo algo menos problemático – quiero distraerme un rato de la universidad y todo eso.

—Entones… ¿A las cuatro? – preguntó Lux con una sonrisa tímida.

Qué linda se veía así, insegura y temerosa, daban unas ganas de abrazarla y besarla y no dejarla ir jamás.

—Si. No compres nada, yo te invité…

—¡No, no!. No puedo aceptar eso…

—¿Por qué no?.

Luxanna no respondió. Al menos no verbalmente, pero sus cejas se fruncieron, su boca se abrió un par de veces y la miró nerviosa durante los siete segundos más largos de la historia, hasta que finalmente sacudió su cabeza u par de veces con los ojos cerrados y sonrió.

—Está bien. Gracias. Déjame invitarte algo otro día.

Luxanna se subió al bus que ya llegaba y Katarina regresó a casa con el estómago revuelto. ¿Acaso esa última sonrisa que le había dedicado era más cálida y dulce que las demás? ¿Ó solo lo imaginó porque se moría de ganas porque así fuera.?

Esa noche no durmió mucho, se movió en la cama y permaneció despierta observando el techo mientas su hermana descansaba con toda comodidad en la cama de al lado. Así que, al otro día, cuando las dos horas de sueño que logró obtener probaron insuficientes para enfrentar el día, Katarina ni desayunó y se fue directamente a la universidad.

Basta decir que sobrevivió y comió en la cafetería de la universidad junto a sus dos compañeras y amigas, que no pararon de preguntarle porque lucia como un moribundo, pero ella no respondió.

Luego fue a dormitar un rato en una de las salas de estudio y despertó con el tiempo justo para lavarse la cara e ir al cinema.

Con cada pasó que daba dentro del centro comercial, Katarina sentía que se hacía más y más pequeña. Sus pies eran dos toneles de hormigón que apenas y movía para acercarse de a poquitos a destino, parecía que al fin entendía que había hecho. No podía ser tan malo si huía, Luxanna era una persona amable, la perdonaría si no llegaba y luego inventaba alguna urgencia universitaria.

Pero sus planes de escapar fueron frustrados cuando Lux apareció de repente en su rango de visión y el mundo se le olvidó. Los nervios, el miedo, la inseguridad y todo quedó reducido a nada. Solo Luxanna quedó en ese universo, con su vestido blanco a media rodilla y sus sandalias también del mismo color, con esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar el rincón más oscuro de la tierra. Se acercó ella saludándola con dos rápidos movimientos laterales de su mano. Katarina espabiló, tartamudeo un saludo y la miró con la atención que un niño a un juguete nuevo.

Katarina notó dos cosas, la primera que Lux llevaba maquillaje, nada muy obvio solo un poco de sombra y el más leve tono de lápiz labial. La segunda, que jugaba nerviosa con sus manos mientras esperaba que ella dijera algo.

—Estás… muy guapa – balbuceo arrepintiéndose de ni siquiera haberse peinado.

—Gracias. Tú.. uhm… pues…

—Lo sé, luzco como si me hubiera atropellado un camión.

Lux rio, pero no le llevó la contraria.

— ¿Entonces… vamos?

Preguntó la joven luego de que Katarina no hiciera más que mirarla durante dos minutos con sus segundos.

—Si, claro. Yo… voy a formarme en la línea tu… toma – dijo estirando una mano sudorosa y temblorosa – puedes comprar lo que quieras…

Al principio, Lux dudó, pero luego tomó el dinero y fue hasta la zona para abastecerse de algunas chucherías, compro palomitas, soda y algunos chocolates. Luego, regresó al lado de Katarina que ya registraba los tiquetes para entrar a la sala. Se sentaron en la parte alta, dónde la pelirroja notó que allí solo parecían haber parejitas. Paso saliva nerviosa y rogó a todos los santos que conocía, es decir dos, que Lux no se diera cuenta.

Intentó hacer conversación mientras empezaba la película, y logró no atorarse con su propia saliva cuando Lux, con toda inocencia, le preguntó si a su novio también le gustaban las cintas de robots.

—No, no. Yo no tengo novio…

Dijo cuando por fin le paro la tos; Lux la miró un rato y luego giró la vista a la pantalla que seguía proyectando cortos promocionales de otras películas.

Cuando por fin empezó el filme, Katarina encontró la historia algo trillada pero entretenida. La trama iba de una empresaria muy importante que decidía casarse con su prometido de toda la vida, así que emprendía un viaje por Jonia para encontrar el lugar perfecto para la ceremonia. Pero, en el camino, sufría una serie de desventuras que la llevaban a trabar amistad con su guía de viaje y, poco a poco, iba descubriendo que en realidad no estaba enamorada de su prometido como creía, a la vez que iba enamorándose del guía. Al final. La nueva pareja terminaba confesando sus sentimientos y la cinta terminaba con ellos besándose por primera vez mientras amanecía, como simbolizando un nuevo y bello inicio para los dos.

Abandonaron la sala en medio de un silencio algo incómodo. Aunque Katarina no sabía ni como había pasado, pues Lux simplemente estaba callada y algo distante, pero ella no recordaba haber dicho o hecho nada para que estuviere así con ella.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? – preguntó Katarina una vez estuvieron fuera.

Lux asintió y caminaron durante algunas calles sin intercambiar palabra.

Finalmente, cuando pasaban frente a un parque Lux se acercó y la miró.

— ¿Qué te pareció la película?

—Genial – intentó mentir.

Lux lo supo de inmediato y siguió caminando en silencio, un paso delante de Katarina para guiarlas hasta su residencia. Dejaron la zona comercial atrás y se adentraron en un bonito barrio de grandes casas.

—Lo siento. No sé qué decir de la película. No es que no me gustara. Estuvo bien, pero…

—No tienes que mentir. Si no te gusto está bien, a mí tampoco me pareció que fuere… muy buena, solo que…

— ¿Qué? – insistió Katarina al ver que Lux no continuaba.

Pero la joven permaneció muda hasta que giró frente a una de las casas y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

—Me gusta Talon – declaró de repente.

Katarina sintió que le habían atravesado el corazón con una espada, o con cientos de ellas. Pasó saliva y cerró los ojos agradecida que Luxanna caminara delante de ella y no pudiera ver el momento exacto en el cual su corazón se hacía pedazos.

—Lo sé… es… Talon es… — Katarina luchó para formular las palabras – tu...novio. Es lógico que te guste…

Pero Luxanna la miró confundida.

—Talón no es mi novio, solo estamos saliendo porque… me gusta.

Volvió a decir, pero esta vez Katarina percibió el leve tono de duda que no pudo apreciar en la primera declaración.

—No es del todo feo – ofreció Katarina.

Luxanna sonrió y se quedó mirándola frente a la puerta de su hogar.

—Supongo que estamos en camino a que sea mi novio… creo.

—No pareces muy ¿Segura? – contrarrestó Katarina deteniéndose solo un pasó más adelante de lo que sería aceptable, pero Lux no se movió.

—Pues no lo sé….

Katarina pasó saliva. Ella no era lo más inteligente que había dado Runaterra pero algo se cocía allí, algo que incluso su limitada capacidad neuronal podía percibir. Así que dio otro paso al frente e invadió, por completo, el espacio personal de Luxanna.

— ¿Te gusta Talon, no?

—Pues… si.

— ¿Pero… hay algo más?

Asintiendo Lux dejó que sus ojos se posaran en los verdes de Katarina y esperó, con la paciencia de un santo, que la pelirroja entendiera lo que quería decirle pero no se atrevía.

—No… hay alguien más – se corrigió Katarina.

De nuevo, Luxanna asintió.

— ¿Qué te gusta… y no sabes… si le gustas?

Otro leve movimiento de cabeza.

Katarina empezó a temblar, de pies a cabeza como una hoja en pleno Agosto. ¿Acaso eso era real, no se había quedado dormida en el cine y todo era un sueño?. Pasó saliva nerviosa, los ojos azules de Lux le mirabna con paciencia, como si supiere que no era la más rápida del mundo para entender las cosas y estuviera dispuesta a esperarla, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Katarina se fijó entones en ella, en su rostro, en sus mejillas, en la forma como levantaba el cuerpo para encararla y el leve temblor de sus manos sobre su estómago.

—¿Y… si… le gustaras? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Me gustaría que me lo diga – respondió Lux. Sus ojos todavía clavados en los de Katarina.

—Claro. Uhmm, pero si. Ya sabes le da… miedo porque es medio imbécil y no sabe cómo hablarle a… una chica tan… linda.

Luxanna sonrió y se colocó de puntas apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Katarina.

—Le diría que, si le gusto pero no puede decirme porque no sabes cómo lidiar conmigo… pues, puede besarme.

En ese momento la mente de Katarina hizo corto circuito. Su cuerpo se desconectó de todo pensamiento racional y levantó los brazos para tomar a la joven por la cintura y levantarla mientras descendía con los labios medio abiertos.

El beso no fue un inocente roce de labios.

Katarina la besó con la boca entre abierta, capturando por completo los labios de Luxanna y haciéndola trastabillar cuando su lengua los acarició con cuidado. De inmediato, Lux llevo ambas manos a la melena rebelde de Katarina y dejo que sus dedos se perdieran en el mar rojizo mientras respondía el beso.

La intensidad de las sensaciones que pasaban por el cuerpo de Katarina eran casi imposibles de medir en ese momento, pues no existía nada más que Lux entre sus brazos y sus labios.

Aunque nada podía durar para siempre y tuvieron que separarse, pero apenas dejaron el espacio suficiente para mirarse mientras jadeaban intentando recuperar el aliento.

En ese momento, Katarina observó el rostro sonrojado de Lux y notó como sus ojos siempre claros parecían haber cambiado de color un par de tonos. Pero no tenía suficiente capacidad neuronal para recordar nada que no fuera la sensación de besar a Luxanna, así que cerró los ojos nuevamente y le dio varios besos cortos, hasta que por fin recupero un poco el control de sí misma.

—Eso…

—Lo sé – la cortó Lux acariciando la mejilla de Katarina.

—Entonces…

—Si – volvió a interrumpir.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Ajá.

Lux volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con paciencia y ternura.

Se quedaron allí, frente a la puerta de Luxanna hasta que el sol terminó de ocultarse y las estrellitas brillaban en el firmamento. Hasta que el frió empezó a colarse por el vestido de Lux y Katarina sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Tuvieron que separarse y Lux entró en su casa despidiéndose de Katarina con un gesto de su mano mientras sonreía con ternura.

Katarina regresó a casa, comió bajo la mirada de Cassiopeia que se aguantó las ganas de preguntar durante la cena, pero solo porque Talon también estaba allí, aunque él no se enero de nada por estar ensimismado en el teléfono.

Sin embargo, una vez lavaron los platos y se retiró cada uno a su habitación, Cassiopeia se subió a la cama de Katarina acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada – respondió Katarina intentando en vano empujar a su hermana.

—Le voy a decir a Talon que te gusta su novia si no me cuentas.

La pelirroja sabía bien que Cassiopeia no hacia amenazas vacías, así que más le valía empezar a hablar en los próximos cinco segundos si no quería terminar ese hermoso día con un drama familiar innecesario. Pero, ¿Qué le decía?. ¿Todo ó solo algunas cosas para que no fastidiara más?.

—Solo salimos, fuimos a ver una película y ya…

— ¿Qué, la película duro 5 horas?

—Fuimos a comer – mintió Katarina.

—Te comiste toda la pasta, incluso la que sobró. ¿Crees que soy tonta, Katarina?. Le voy a decir…

Dijo bajándose de un brinco, pero Katrina la tomó el brazo y la regresó al puesto acercando su rostro para gritarle sin dejar de susurrar.

—No. Tu no le vas a decir nada a Talon. Lo voy a hacer yo, mañana… o el fin de semana… no sé. Solo deja le pregunto a Lux que hacemos…

—Ah. Entonces si pasó algo.

—Solo… fue… un beso.

Cassiopeia rio, emocionada como un niño que acaba de descubrir el tarro de las galletas y se imaginaba asaltándolo cada mañana antes de ir al colegio.

—Me encanta este drama familiar.

—Cass, no es por tu diversión personal…

—Uh, uh. Déjame disfrutarlo. Ya te dije que mi vida es bastante aburrida estos días, deja que me emociones con la novela casera que se viene.

Katrina levantó el rostro y se dejó caer en la cama. Como conocía a su hermana estaba consiente que esta no se aguantaría las ganas de lanzarle indirectas a su hermano hasta que Katarina confesara, y luego, cuando pasara, se aseguraría de tener la primera fila para enterarse de todo el drama. Pero no podía hacer nada, así que solo sonrió y desvió la vista a su hermana que ya empezaba a hacer planes para asegurarse que el ambiente se pusiere lo más tenso posible.

—Solo para que sepas… no era su novia.

— ¿Eso te vas a decir para dormir mejor?

Katarina levantó los hombros y se quedó allí acostada, pensando en Lux y recordando sus besos, sus caricias. El suave choque del aire que exhalaba cada vez que entreabría su boca para besarla.

Como le gustaba esa muchachita.

Por esa noche, Cass no la molestó más y dejo que se fuere a la cama en relativa paz, tampoco comentó cuando la descubrió respondiendo los mensajes de Lux hasta pasada la media noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente, Cassiopeia empezó a preguntarle a Talon por Lux, lo que a él le pareció raro y respondió sin malicia todo lo que su hermana quería saber, mas con cada respuesta Katarina se sentía más y más incómoda. Ya sabía que a Talon le gustaba, ya sabía que no era muy leal meterse con el proyecto de novia de su hermanito pequeño, ya sabía que Cassiopeia solo lo hacía por picarla y ya no soportaba más la culpa que empezaba a sentir, así que abandonó el desayuno para ir a clase.

Ese día fue medio eterno. Regresó a casa arrastrando los pies, con dolor de cuello y una conciencia culpable. Abrió la puerta y tiró su maletín al sofá, escaneó la estancia y siguió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y tomó un yogurt con cereal y se encaminó a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando estaba cruzando el diminuto espacio entre la sala y el corredor, vio como Lux salía de la habitación de su hermano.

Sin proponérselo estrujo el yogurt y fijo la mirada en ella, la joven hizo lo mismo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Katrina sintió como su mano libre rozaba por solo unos segundos con la suya y no reprimió el reflejo de estirar el brazo para detenerla. Luxanna se quedó entonces quieta durante un momento, algo había en sus ojos que Katarina no comprendía pero la joven volvió a sonreír y se liberó de su agarre para salir.

Katarina aún estaba de pie observando la puerta cerrada, cuando Talon se acercó a ella y suspiró para llamar su atención.

—Vino a decirme que no podemos seguir saliendo.

Por reflejo giró el rostro a su hermano, se veía bien. Algo triste pero no destrozado como hubiere estado ella si Lux la estuviera dejando.

— ¿Lo siento?

—Nah. Ni me gustaba tanto, digo, hay otras.

Y con eso, Talon pasó a la cocina, tomó otro yogurt y regresó a la habitación a jugar un rato para que se le pasara el malestar de haber sido dejado sin siquiera haber iniciado formalmente una relación. Pero su hermana mayor, se quedó sembrada en el corredor sin saber qué hacer.

Por eso, cuando tanto Talon como Cassiopeia sintieron el portazo que dio Katarina al salir abandonaron sus habitaciones.

—Qué lindo hermanito.

—No soy tan tonto. Si me daba cuenta de cómo la miraba Katarina, pero…

— ¿Y qué te dijo la niña?

—No mucho, que yo le gusto pero que Katarina le gusta más y que, pues…

—Básicamente, que te cambiar por tu hermana mayor, alta, atlética y más guapa.

Talon suspiró irritado, ese par eran las peores hermanas que cualquiera pudiera tener.

—Las odio.

Dijo el joven y cerró la puerta para regresar a su videojuego; Cassiopeia rio y fue por el maletín de Katarina para ver que de interesante había para hacer esa tarde.

Entre tanto, Katarina corría esquivando gente hasta llegar a la estación de bus, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida y Lux ya se había marchado. Ni por un segundo consideró regresar a casa, sino que empezó a correr, recordaba vagamente el camino pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó sin aliento y bañada de sudor a la puerta de su casa.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces y esperó, con el corazón en la mano y los pulmones reventados por el esfuerzo.

Pero en lugar de eso, escuchó la voz de Lux a su espalda.

— ¿Katarina?

—H-hola…— dijo aún sin aliento.

— ¿No me digas que viniste… corriendo?

—Uhmm…

Lux rio. No sabía que decir ante la desfachatez que presenciaba, pero en su corazón despertaba además de todo una gran admiración por Katarina.

— ¿Quieres seguir? – preguntó Lux mientras buscaba las llaves en su pequeño bolso azul.

Katarina asintió.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?.

De nuevo, Katarina afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres hablar…?

Esta vez, la pelirroja no asintió sino que dio dos zancadas y aprisionó a Luxanna entre ella y la puerta a medio abrir.

—No. Quiero besarte.

Y así lo hizo, la besó durante un largo rato, así como lo hizo el día anterior. Un beso casi eterno y apasionados seguido por otros cortos y cargados de cariño. Luego la dejo seguir dentro de la casa y se coló sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Luxanna.

—¿Si? – respondió mientras la guiaba a tientas hasta la cocina.

— ¿Quieres… estar… conmigo?

Lux sonrió, separándose lo suficiente para ver los ojos de Katarina abrirse lentamente y entonces respondió.

—Desde que te conocí.

Katarina frunció las cejas. Recordaba la primera vez que se vieron, era un sábado a media tarde y ella salía en pijama a buscar un poco de agua. No tenía idea que tuvieran invitados, así que al ver esa jovencita de ojos azules sonreírle con timidez lo único que hizo fue gritar el nombre de su hermano y llamarse salada, como siempre que tenía una pizquita de mala suerte.

Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía desafortunada. Sino más bien, sentía que era la persona con más suerte del mundo. Porque, con toda sinceridad, ¿Quién conocía al amor de su vida recién levantada con una pijama estampada de gaticos?.

Desde el segundo piso Katarina escuchó una voz profunda y muy gruesa gritar el nombre de su querida.

—¡Luxanna! ¿Estás con el niño con nombre de pie?

— **.—.—.—**

 **Esta vez solo quería escribir algo. Así que lo hice.**

 **No conservé nada de mi Katarina usual, salvo que sus padres tienen un rol pasivo y prácticamente inexistente en su vida y que está al cuidado de sus hermanos.**


End file.
